


Squeeze Every Drop

by jossujb



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Genderbending, Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Character, girl!Ori - Freeform, ricest, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is not a wee lass anymore, but she wears just a petticoat and nothing underneath. Nori is a shady character, enjoying all types of wrong doings and Dori is busy with breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze Every Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh... I don't even know anymore. I had this image of fem!Ori getting fingered by Nori and I was planning on writing completely consensual and happy, but it drifted toward dubious and more dubious. There is enough sings that she does want it, but then again, I wrote her young, slightly sleepy and Nori is her brother so, yeah. To me at least Ori's willingness more than a little vague.
> 
> But Nori doesn't care, he likes the thrill and doesn't really see any harm in it. And since this is written from Nori's point of view there indeed is no harm, but I'm sure Ori's point of view would have been quite different.
> 
> Oh, what the hell I'm babbling, I just get kicks out of this, alright xD  
> Anyway, English is not my native and I have no friends to beta, but I hope it's still readable. I'll fix little mishaps when I see them.

Oh, so Dori still though Ori-darling to be a snotty nosed little dwarfling, with shaggy clothes and unbraided hair? Nori mused, what a fool.  

Though maybe it figures, Dori has never ventured far off from this makeshift home, not after their mother died, and has ever since been way too fussy for Nori's taste. He basically mothered Ori better than a real mother would, smothered if you'd ask Nori, but the littlest of the siblings didn't seem to mind. Girls are so rare, especially after these hard times when all children are considered precious gems, and Ori's shy and timid personality benefited from constant attention and praising. 

Oh hoh-hoo, and there were many things to praise Ori for! She was bright despite of her quietness and had a great interest in history and arts. Her fine handwriting brought an apprenticeship with a great master, Lord Balin, and these days it was a fine achievement all by itself. Those, who still aspired towards higher education, were few in numbers. The cultural heritage of Erebor was still deep in depression, and would stay that way while the Dragon sit at the throne. 

Nori didn't mind Balin, he was undoubtedly one of the finest minds still amongst their people. He had been a close advisor of King Thror and there were no doubt if he was good enough tutor for Ori. He just had a brother Nori was far less fond of, but then again, there were only few people Nori was fond of at all -  and even less those that were fond of _him_. Even Dori seemed to despise him more often than not, even if they were brothers and Nori didn't doubt that bond.  

Ah well, guess Dori had his reasons. Nori was nowhere near a respectable dwarf. Some would say he was despicable, which until now had felt like a vast overstatement. But then Ori came down, drowsy, to have some breakfast wearing only his petticoat and Nori really had to consider, if he was indeed as disgusting lowlife scum as people seemed to think. 

But oh, how finely Ori had grown... in such a short time too! Nori could swear she had been Dori's babe when they last saw one another (which, granted, had been a while ago due to some.. _. business_ with Balin's overly gruff brother) but now... oh _now!_  

She had a soft, gently braided beard and kindly rounded hips. Breasts like buds you coud almost see trough the thin fabric. Nori had to look away, but he couldn't help but think if Ori had had a secret lover already. Under Dori's watchful eyes it can be bothersome to have a suitor, but Nori knew from experience that even if Dori was very protective, he was also a bit naive, especially when it came down to young desires. Arguably because he had shushed his own youthful passions by taking care of his siblings. 

Though Ori probably didn't yet even realize how desirable she was. She would be much more coy, even around Nori, if she knew what her bare shapes could do. 

"Why do you stare me funny? I know I have bony thigs, it's really quite rude to point them out", said Ori immediately he noticed Nori's weighting gaze. Nori was surprised to learn that his little sister would think so little of herself, but then he smiled. _Gently._   

"Your legs are fine. Betcha let lads squeeze them though."

 Ori's cheeks flashed flaming red at instant. It was adorable. 

"Why - why -! Oh _you_ , you're just teasing me! I'll tell Dori about you", Ori stammered, which made the Nori's sudden impulse to sift next to her all the more pleasurable. 

"Don't be like that. Tell me, don't you share some lessons with Thorin Oakenshield's heirs? Have you let them under your skirts, my dear sister?" Nori whispered with a wicked grin. He slide his nimble fingers against Ori's knee and up. She tensed and put her legs together, out of instinct no doubt, but didn't push Nori away. She just blushed more, if it was anyway possible.

 "Don't! Dori is in the kitchen!" Ori hissed looking carefully toward the kitchen, from where you could almost hear Dori humming as he prepared seedcakes and tea. And ale for Nori, because Nori doesn't care for chamomile.

 "But you wouldn't mind, if Dori wasn't here?" Nori asked not even knowing what sort of answer he should wish for. But Ori looked at him suddenly, her eyes questioning but wide. She nodded. Not entirely sure though, did she know what Nori was asking?  

Nevertheless, Nori's blood boiled, and were there no Dori he would have pushed his little sister down and taken her right then and there, but he couldn't. In a way it made it only better. He's always liked things he shouldn't take. More improper the better. This could be his crown achievement really, to rob his sister's ripe innocence. 

"Shh, my jewel... don't say a word", Nori said and just pulled the hem of Ori's petticoat up, putting his hand down there. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, but Nori's body and clothes would cover the view somewhat, if Dori desired to pop up from the kitchen.

 "Keep breathing", Nori instructed, wrapping one arm around Ori's lower back and the other one he pushed deeper in her lap. She had exactly as silky hair down her navel as in everywhere else. Her lovely lips were a wee bit swollen and slippery. It made a wet noise when Nori slide her fingers downwards, but Ori didn't even breath a sound. 

"That's right lass, you're dripping", Nori chuckled. It wasn't hard to make his thick fingers rub against the nob in a steady slippery rhythm, and he didn't mains at the moment of it was making too many wet noises. Ori's body was trembling against his palm. She probably didn't realize it herself, but she was guiding the fingers inside him. Nori teased with the promise, he just liked to see his little sister twist and turn like that. If she has touched herself (oh, Nori hoped she has, not everyone should be as prudish as Dori) it can't have been this good. 

"King's sistersons, would they do this to you? Would you like them to?" Nori teased knowing the answer would be yes, since he already knew that Ori had harbored a tender crush for one or the other, though he wasn't sure which one, of Thorin Oakensield's nephews. Both were only barely older than Ori, but not of age. All of them were over the age of consent though, and that's maybe the most vital thing, if Nori was going to end in the biggest trouble he's ever been because of this. 

"Oh Nori, Nori my brother dear, please", Ori begged and they both could hear Dori stopping his humming the kitchen. No steps though. He was just wondering what was it that made roughly muttered grunts or small gasps, but he wasn't suspecting anything just yet. Naive, naive indeed. 

Kettle whistled. Nori had more wicked and definitely despicable thoughts. 

"Tell me love, which one of the lads you like and I let you come", he said and slowed down deliberately, when all Ori's signs just begged him to go faster and faster, her hard nipples pressed trough the front of her petticoat and she panted as quietly as possible. 

"Unfair! None of your business!" she yelped, maybe too loud.

 "Hurry up now sis, or you have to eat scones unsatisfied", Nori said in his most low and seductive voice, fingers teasing the entrance and stretching in so slowly it was torture.  

"Dirty blackmail..." Ori hissed pressing her body fully against Nori's thick dwarwish fingers, forcing them go as deeps as they could, which wasn't as far s she would have liked. Blame it on the posture. Then again Nori would have loved to put something other than just fingers in, but alas, not every desire can be met at one time.  Forcing the name out of her sister's lips was almost as good though, even if it was quite unimportant detail. Nori just wanted Ori to share her secret little crush's identity in exchange of one of the most marvelous orgasms could ever be given, because that's just what Nori was. He liked to make pleasure just tad uncomfortable and perverse to make it better in the end. 

Indeed, and apparently shy Ori was braver than anyone had given her credit, since she withhold the name longer than Nori would have dared in the same situation. Dori was literally going to burst into scene in any minute, so finally she breathed:

"Fili... I like Fili." 

Oh, and how Nori smiled. 

"Good", he said, and gave her the fastest and most fierce orgasm she probably has ever experienced and wouldn't experience again - unless Fili the Golden Heir had as twisted preferences as thieving Nori. Which is highly doubtful. Honorable dwarves, meh, they're bad in bed. 

And just at that moment Dori came with his silly teeny tea tray, being too focused on not tripping that he didn't notice his younger brother pulling a hand away from a place, where it should not have been in the first place. Ori swallowed a cry. 

"Have you two had a tiff or something, you were strangely quiet", said Dori and Nori could have laughed, so he did.  

"Pff. Quiet you. And what's the matter with you Ori-dear, you're flushed", continued Dori trying Ori's forehead without a second thought noticing that yes, his little bundle of joy was flustered and hot.  

"Eh, I - I might be feeling a bit queer..." peeped Ori, like an ashamed mouse. 

"Well, wash up and put on some clothes! It's already almost a midday and you're still fleeding around in underthings! Come on, go to get dressed! Your tea will cool down in the meanwhile", said Dori and watched how Ori dashed away clumsily. Then he looked Nori in the eye with unfocused, but clear suspicion on his mind.  

"She's a fine lass, but yet still so ditzy sometimes. I wonder if she's growing up at all, she'd just pick carrots out of the soup if I wasn't looking!" claimed Dori. He's a fool.

Fool, fool, fool. 

"Oh, I think she's growing just fine. I think she has an eye for someone special already", Nori said companied with a grin. 

"What? How do you know that?" Dori asked sharply, like good old Dori should. 

"Well, I just know how to _squeeze_ some information if I'm in need. And really Dori, you should prepare yourself, I think we'll have royal courting in this house! If Mahal permits, or course", Nori shrugged easily, grabbing his warmish beer that tasted too bitter, but wouldn't spoil his mood just now. As expected Dori sprang up and went behind Ori, forgetting his half ate seedcake. 

" _Royal_ _courting_ , by Yavanna! Better if go to talk that dumb dwarf myself, I'm not having any sort of funny business go behind my back..." he mumbled and Nori couldn't help but laugh at that even more loudly. Sometimes older brothers are just too blind for their own good, but no matter - now that Ori was open for pleasures of flesh Nori didn't feel like bedding her properly anymore.  

Maybe he was really this disgusting, but the whole improper game had already been enough to satisfy even dirtier mind. Though when it came time to ease his own uncomfortable state (not so long later) Nori did smell his fingers and remembered Ori's young eagerness kindly and wished that Fili knew he could get that sweetness with ease.

 

**FIN**


End file.
